Scars of the Heart
by MalachiteFlames
Summary: AU: Shippo writes a poem, about his unrequited love for his Kagome. Will he ever gain the courage to tell her in words?
1. Shippo to Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

How could one such as I,

love a beautifully crafted creature like you?

How could one such as you,

love a person like me?

For when you left,

you loved him and not me.

Do I taint this pure mother's love;

that you give unto me?

Is it simply a misunderstanding;

that I thought you could perhaps, feel the same?

I have weighted 5 centuries;

to gaze upon your lovely face.


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo's face peered curiously at her, as she balanced on the well's ledge.

"Momma! Don't go, please. You have to stay with us! Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango need you, and so, so do I!"

She smiled sadly at the cluster assembled together in front of the well, and bowed her head.

"You all know I wish I could continue to stay with you in this world, but its not my home. I would give every thing that I own to remain here, but I wish to free Midoriko from the jewel."

Shippo stood next to Inuyasha, and clasped his hands together. He looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke. "I will be waiting for you."

"Inu…Inuyasha. I love you!"

Tears welled in the inu-hanyou's eyes, but he would not release them.

------

'And that's how I got here, here in my own era.' Kagome sat beneath the _Goshinboku's foliage and stared up into the azure sky. 'I wonder how Shippo and Inuyasha are, God, that look in his eyes last I saw of him, it still haunts me to this day. I can't believe its been seven months since I saw them!'_

_Kagome stood and made her way to the well house, humming a tuneless song, hoping to suppress her doubts. She quietly slid the door open, made her way down the well steps, and to the well._

_"I don't know what I expect here, but I hope its something good." Kagome spoke aloud.._

_She sat down upon the lip of the well, and gazed intently into the dank darkness._

_"Inuyasha, Shippo, I…"_

_Something glimmered in the shadows, and caught the miko's eye. She smiled in anticipation. Kagome leaned over the ledge of the well, and gently plucked the blade from the ancient wood. 'I wonder what this is! Maybe its something from Inuyasha, or Shippo?'_

_"Shippo!"_

_'Kitsune magic surrounds this dagger, but how could it be? Shippo, are you still out there? What does this blade symbolize?'_


	3. Confessions of the heart

Eyes as pure as cerulean,

heart as chaste as dawn.

Silken ebony hair through my fingers,

tresses flowing down your back in an attractive flourish.

My emerald eyes, they only see you.

Your angelic face drifts throughout my mind.

My heart is ignited aflame,

for it only beats for you.

A rapid tambour throbbing,

in my very essence.

Forcing, roughly wrenching me throu the ages,

if only I might see your face alight with that smile again.

That smile that you bestowed unto me,

the one meant for only my eyes.

I cherished it for such little time I had with you,

for you were my light in the darkest days.

As I sit and contemplate my bothersome thoughts,

your visage appears in my memory.

Now that I have the vigor to write,

I'm frightened of what you may thing of me.

I can only trust in the well,

and pray that this gets undamaged to you.

My love can only increase as time goes on,

I shall keep myself alive for you.

If this is an unrequited love that I so foolishly harbor,

I will be buoyant in my self-indulgent belief .

I will be obstinate in my steadfast love for my Kagome,

and think of you every moment of my existence.


	4. Dawn of hope

Kagome knelt upon the ground, and leaned heavily against the outer rim of the well. Stroking the sheath attentively, she blinked curiously and glimpsed an illumination surrounding the hilt. Placing her thumb and ring finger at the end of the casing, she turned it over and over intently looking at each design.

'A Kogarasamaru? I remember that from the history classes, and I even got to see one in the warring states era! It's a type of Tanto if I'm thinking correctly; they're very rare indeed. I can only speculate how Shippo got hold of one, especially when the formation of Tanto during that time period was few in numbers.'

Her thoughts were cut off however, as an intense flare of light burst to life in her hands. Kagome gaped in stunned silence, besieged as she precariously loomed on the brink of unconsciousness. With a quaver of chills and a quick slap; she roused herself from a bout of self educed dread.

'Shippo; so if you've lived through the 500 plus years, then where's Inuyasha?'

Grasping the hilt of the dagger she drew it forth, but something fell gently into her lap. Blinking down owlishly she used thumb and index to snatch it; unrolling some type of scroll, she hooted in childish delight.

My dearest Kagome,

meet me in a fortnight from receiving this note. All shall be explained thereafter. Please don't be surprised when you read what is enclosed in the rest of this letter. I have included useful information to aid in your search for us, be wary when attempting to find him, I know what he said when last seeing you, but things sadly have gone bitter. Please don't judge a book by its cover, my dear. I have also developed a fondness for the poem herein.

Sincerely,

Shonan Fujita

-----

AN: Tanto- a minor knife used in combination with a sword.

Kogarasamaru- an abnormal short dagger. The front is double-edged. It's made from a Tanto, usually when a sword is broken or severed in two.

Fujita- field.


End file.
